Dis une couleur
by Aku'Raichuu
Summary: Dis une couleur, Nepeta.


Rating : M (meurtres, séquestration, torture psychologique). J'ai prévenu.

* * *

**Dis une couleur**

**...**

Les pas résonnent, lents, terriblement lents, et Nepeta se bouche les oreilles. Elle appuie contre ses tympans à s'en faire mal, mais le bruit est trop fort, elle ne peut y échapper.

Il arrive.

Elle tremble. Tremble de froid – toujours. Tremble de peur – le pire. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues déjà mouillées elle aurait pensé être à court, à force de pleurer, mais ses yeux ne s'assèchent pas. Les pas résonnent, toujours plus fort, toujours plus proches. Elle les entend bien, dans cette petite pièce qu'elle n'a pas quittée depuis des jours. Elle n'a pas besoin de les compter, impossible de l'oublier, car chaque jour il revient.

Il arrive et Nepeta voudrait bien arrêter le temps, mais le temps lui appartient, comme tout le reste, comme elle. Il entre, et Nepeta prend son visage dans ses mains, essaye de se cacher puisqu'elle ne peut pas fuir à cause des chaines froides qui la retiennent. Elle ne peut pas fuir. Elle ne pourra jamais fuir.

Plus que trois couleurs.

...

...

Les pas résonnent, tellement proches à présent, et un rire glacial.

« Nepeta. »

Elle sursaute, se remet à pleurer. Elle essaye de s'arrêter, tente de retenir ses sanglots mais rien à faire. Elle sait ce qu'il va lui demander. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir choisir, une fois de plus. Elle y a pensé toute la nuit, sans pouvoir se décider. Elle n'a jamais pu se décider.

« Shhhh… »

Une main glaciale sur sa joue, caressant tendrement la peau humide. Levant son visage, la forçant à le regarder. Elle s'étouffe avec ses larmes, et il sourit comme pour l'apaiser. Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste. Elle essaye, encore une fois, elle n'a que ça. Elle sait qu'il n'écoutera pas mais elle doit essayer.

« Gamzee, je t'en prie… »

La tête du clown se penche sur le côté, attentif, calme. Il sourit gentiment, il veut honnêtement lui faire plaisir.

« Arrête, Gamzee, s'il te plaît, s'il te _plaît_… !  
- Shhh…  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! Tu n'as pas à… !  
- J'ai dit. CHUT ! »

Il hurle et elle sursaute, recule en arrière, frappe la main qui lui tient le visage. Elle recule jusqu'au mur, son dos cogne contre la peinture pas encore sèche et elle voudrait hurler mais aucun son ne sort. Gamzee se baisse, tend ses bras vers elle.

« Allez, sis, fais-nous un joli miracle et efface ces larmes miraculeusement magnifiques de tes yeux. »

Nepeta n'écoute plus, elle ne cherche plus à se défendre parce qu'à quoi bon ? Elle le laisse essuyer ses joues de ses mains froides, elle le laisse jouer avec ses cheveux, elle le laisse tracer le contour de ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

« Nepeta. »

Non, non, elle ne veut pas l'écouter. Elle sait ce qu'il va lui demander. Il va poser la même question, la même qu'il pose tous les matins, elle ne veut pas !

« Nepetaaaa… »

Elle essaye de se boucher les oreilles mais il attrape ses poignets, appuie sur les menottes qui lui font déjà mal mais elle s'en fiche, elle peut bien souffrir, il peut bien la tuer, tant qu'il ne lui pose pas cette question, tant qu'il ne lui demande pas…

Mais il va lui demander. Il demande toujours.

« Nepeta. Dis une couleur. »

Et Nepeta doit répondre. C'est la règle du jeu. Oh, si seulement elle pouvait se convaincre que ce n'était que ça ! Un jeu. Juste un jeu. Et à la fin, tout redeviendrait normal. Elle aimait les jeux. Ils en faisaient ensemble, avant.

« Gamzee, je t'en prie…  
- Dis une couleur.  
- Non, je veux pas ! Je veux pas, je ne veux plus jouer ! Gamzee, pitié, ne me fait pas choisir !  
- Dis une couleur.  
- NON ! »

Les sourcils du clown se froncent. Nepeta s'est remise à pleurer.

« S'il te plaît…  
- Dis. Une. Couleur.  
- V- Vert.  
- Non.  
- Gamzee…  
- Dis une couleur.  
- Je… Je peux pas. »

Elle sait qu'il va se fâcher. Mais si elle peut gagner quelques minutes, quelques secondes… Peut-être que si elle attend, quelqu'un viendra la sauver. Comme dans les histoires, les histoires qu'elle-même écrivait. On venait toujours sauver les gentils à la dernière seconde, quand on croit que tout est perdu. Si elle attend un peu, peut-être… Peut-être…

« Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu ne choisis pas.  
- Pitié, pitié…  
- Dis une couleur.  
- Je te l'ai dit ! J'ai dit vert !  
- NON !  
- Mais je ne peux pas !  
- Alors je dois choisir pour toi ? Voyons… Peut-être bleu ?  
- Non ! Non, non, non ! Gamzee, pitié, non !  
- Ce sera bleu, alors ?  
- NON ! Tout mais pas ça, pas ça !  
- Très bien. Rouge alors.  
- N- Non !  
- Nepeta. DIS. Une. PUTAIN. De. COULEUR !  
- R- Rose ! »

Elle a crié sans s'en rendre compte, mais aussitôt elle voudrait revenir en arrière. Sauf que c'est trop tard. Elle a dit la couleur. Elle l'a dit. Gamzee sourit. Tendrement, ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes puis se retirent presque aussitôt.

« Du putain de rose ce sera, alors.  
- N- Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Mais déjà il commence à s'éloigner. Nepeta tend une main vers la silhouette qui avance, lentement mais déjà trop vite. Elle hurle son nom, elle supplie, elle pleure mais il ne se retourne pas.

Elle a dit la couleur.

« GAMZEE ! »

Nepeta tremble, ses larmes ont cessé de couler. Lentement, elle prend sa tête dans ses mains. Les pas résonnent, s'éloignent. Puis s'arrêtent. Elle plaque ses mains contre ses oreilles. Le bruit d'une porte qui grince. Sa lèvre qu'elle mord à s'en faire mal. Le silence, toujours ce silence avant l'inévitable. Elle appuie fort, elle ne veut pas entendre. Elle sait qu'elle entendra quand même. Quelques pas de plus.

Puis un cri.

Et Nepeta appuie, elle appuie fort, mais rien à faire. Alors elle hurle à son tour, elle hurle fort, de toute la voix qu'il lui reste, elle hurle à en avoir mal à la gorge, à en avoir les poumons qui brûlent, elle hurle à n'en plus pouvoir pour ne pas avoir à entendre. Elle n'en peut plus, elle veut mourir, juste mourir, ne plus entendre, ne plus choisir, si seulement… !

...

...

Quand Nepeta arrête de hurler il n'y a plus aucun bruit. Elle retire lentement ses mains tremblantes de ses oreilles et les pose sur ses yeux. Les larmes coulent sur ses paumes mais ne suffisent pas à les nettoyer de toutes ces couleurs. Il y en a trop, il y en a partout. Partout dans cette petite pièce, où qu'elle regarde, où qu'elle marche. Nepeta pleure et les bruits de pas se rapprochent, accompagnés d'un autre bruit, un bruit qu'elle ne veut pas reconnaître, qu'elle reconnaît quand même. Le bruit de quelque chose qu'on traîne, lentement. Qui se cogne dans les coins parce qu'on ne fait pas attention, comme si ce n'était rien.

« Hey, sis. »

…

« Regarde ce putain de rose magnifique que j'ai trouvé pour toi. »

…

« Avec ça, on a presque un putain d'arc-en-ciel. C'est pas miraculeux ? »

…

« Regarde, Nepeta. »

Deux mains se posent sur les siennes, les retirent lentement de ses yeux. Elle n'a plus la force de fermer ses paupières alors elle regarde les murs multicolores. Tant de belles couleurs auxquelles le rose s'est rajouté.

« Bientôt on l'aura, notre arc-en-ciel miraculeux. »

Elle hoche la tête, esquisse un sourire forcé. Il caresse sa joue, y laisse des traces roses à cause du liquide glacé encore sur ses mains. Puis il embrasse son front et il s'en va. Il reviendra demain, et demain le jeu reprendra. Demain encore, elle devra dire une couleur. Demain encore, elle devra choisir. C'est la règle du jeu, et le jeu ne s'arrêtera qu'une fois qu'il ne restera plus rien.

Deux gouttes vertes s'écrasent au sol, et Nepeta plaque son front contre le métal froid.

...

Plus que deux couleurs.


End file.
